


"Please take care of my griffins."

by PleaseCallMeDarkblade



Category: Drunks and Dragons (Podcast)
Genre: Podcast, dnd, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseCallMeDarkblade/pseuds/PleaseCallMeDarkblade
Summary: Thom sneaks away the Hammer of Sundering while his friends sleep. ( Spoilers if you are not caught up. )





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short little ficlet I have had knocking around in my head ever since I first heard the episode where Thom sacrifices himself. If you like this feel free to leave a kudo or kind comment. Thank you.

Thom the Dragonborn. Thom Vidalis. Thom.

The dragonborn sits in the room of his sleeping friends as he looks out the window that streams in moonlight.  His green scales gleam in the moonlight yet even as he looks out he can see beyond the darkness where evil shapes move and lurk. He knows what he must do.

Everyone rested peacefully and even Blooddrinker seemed to be sated and napping from the earlier fighting. 

He never liked the quiet before but now he enjoys the sounds of slumber in the room where his friends lay out in the darkness.  Harper sleeps huddled up and alone in one corner with his and Thom’s thin blankets over him. He had been shivering when Thom got up after everyone had fallen asleep for the night. Thom doesn’t feel the cold like humans do so had draped his blanket over the sorcerer. The shivering had stopped after that.

He looks over to Aludra snuggled on a pallet with her lover, Jaela the total bro, and feels a smile touch his muzzle at how peaceful they look together. She had not awoken when he crept over to her sleeping form and gently tugged her bag of holding away from her pile of belongings. Silently he pulled out the Hammer of Sundering from her bag then walked back to his corner of the room. By the window where he could see the murky shapes of demons beyond the magical protection barrier.

Bravely Aludra had volunteered to swing the Hammer in a blow that would destroy the user as well as whatever it is used on. She would do the swing that ends the demon apocalypse. She would die saving him and the rest of the world. And there she lay in her lover’s arms in what could be their final night together.

Tough Aludra who was all that was left of their original crew who had awoken naked as the day they were born on cold stone slabs.

Junpei the quirky space goblin. That mage hand of his could do amazing things, he would know. Does Junpei even know there was an apocalypse here?  Was he even still alive or have his cannibal crew devoured him, already?

Tum. The courageous  little scamp. Thom chuckles softly as he remembers the Halfling rouge who had awoken on the slab with him, then his smile falls. His friend that he had watched go. His hand tightens on the handle of the Hammer that is settled across his lap. The weight of it is not as great as the weight of what he knows he must do weighing down upon him.

He would not watch another friend die. He could not. Ros would move on and find a new lover, she is a smart pirate wrench. Bucky would still have his adopted mother to take care of him and her lover. They would be alright.

And the world he would create in his wake would be free of demons. Things would be okay. The hammer shines in the moonlight as he regards it in the silence.

He takes out his own bag of holding, purchased in secret while Harper and Aludra were off burying Aludra’s brother. The Hammer slides in with ease and then is gone.

He lays back down on his bed with a sigh and turns over to go to sleep but he is not in bed long before he sits back up and starts searching around. Paper… he finds a sheet of paper in Harper’s bag, some spell instructions or other useless thing, and a quill to write with, too.

On the paper he scrawls a quick note then carefully tiptoes over to Aludra and slips the note into her bag of holding.

Now satisfied he walks to his bed and flops into it next to Ros, falling asleep in record time.

 


End file.
